


A Godfather's Influence

by Usernamesarehard



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Goblet of Fire AU, Harry Potter was Raised by Sirius Black, Sirius Black Lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9124618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usernamesarehard/pseuds/Usernamesarehard
Summary: The third book ends a bit differently. They manage to get Pettigrew into the hands of the dementors and Lupin safely imprisoned before he transformed. Pettigrew managed to escape the clutches of Azkaban during a trial and rejoin Voldemort. Meanwhile, Sirius and Harry settled into the house he inherited from family and started to create a real life.





	1. Reuinting

   "Harry Potter! Who is the best legal guardian you know?!" A loud boisterous voice yelled from down in the living room. The front door slammed closed and Harry smiled. Sirius had come home with a surprise. He jumped off his bed and raced down the three flights of stairs between his room and the main level, almost running over Kreacher in the process. The small house elf was carrying a stack of freshly cleaned laundry for Sirius that blocked his face from sight. Harry darted to the left to avoid him.

   "Watch yourself, there!" He grumbled through the clothes. Harry laughed out an apology and jumped the last few steps.

   "Did you get them?" He asked panting. "Them" being tickets to the Quidditch World Cup which Harry and Sirius had been planning on attending for over a month. Sirius smiled and waved the tickets in a flashy manner. Harry cheered and ran over for a hug. He broke away to look at the tickets. He studied them hungrily. This only added to the anticipation.

   "Now, Arthur and I got our tent site all arranged so their next to each other. We're going to have a tent for the adults, the kids and one for the girls, Hermione and Ginny, and of course Hermione is coming. I bought her ticket and I already talked to her parents. She's on her way over here, now! Ron is too.They're going to stay the week. We'll be meeting the rest of the Weasley's and the Diggary's as well, I believe, Monday morning to catch the Portkey to the stadium. This is it, Harry, your first world cup!!" Sirius excitedly recited the plan. He went to the kitchen and broke out the butter beer. Harry took a mug and sat down in the newly renovated kitchen. They had painted it a light sandy color and put in white cabinets and counter tops. Six wood stools stood around half the kitchen island. Sirius had been working hard to lighten up the originally Gothic house. They'd even gone so far as to knock down a couple walls.

   "What was your first World Cup like?" Harry asked. Sirius smiled reminiscently. 

   "Well, it was in Europe at the time. Ireland vs. Someone. Almost everyone spoke different languages but that's just part of the World Cup's atmosphere anywhere, I think. It was just your dad, Lupin and I. Peter didn't go. Neither did your mum. It was so fun. We got so hammered. And of course our team won. We partied until dawn." Sirius said raising his eyebrows. Harry laughed. 

   A knock at the front door interrupted their conversation. His friends had arrived. Harry excitedly ran to the front of the house and threw it open. Ron and Hermione stood on the porch, suitcases sitting behind them. They all crashed together into a group hug. Harry had been a bit lonely over the summer while his uncle worked. Seeing his friends again was a bit of a relief. Sirius walked in from the kitchen and greeted the pair of kids at his door.

   "It's good to see you again, Ron, Hermione!" Sirius said grabbing them each into a quick hug. He grabbed their suitcases and picked them up. He smiled at a neighbor and then came inside. Since they removed the hiding spell from the house, it had become a lot easier for visitors to find them. They weren't quite as worried about hiding anymore.

   "So this is the new house, aye Harry?" Ron commented looking around. They were standing in the living room which had been decorated in warm colors.

   "Yeah, Sirius inherited it from his family so we've been fixing it up and trying to make it less gloomy and depressing. It took awhile, we're still not done with Kreacher's room and the attic." He explained. Hermione beamed.

   "I think it looks lovely!" She exclaimed.

   "Thank you, dear. Let me show you to your rooms. I had Kreacher set up two rooms on Harry's floor, it's three flights up, hope you don't mind but that was Harry's choice." Sirius started leading up the stairs. Harry liked being so high up in the house. It would take longer for anyone to reach him up there. They passed the second floor landing which had various photos of Harry, Sirius, James and Lily. Hermione stopped and looked over them. She smiled and touched the corner of a framed photo of Harry as a baby. He was flailing in a bath tub looking happy. They continued back up the stairs. When they reached the top Sirius led them into the first room.

   "Hermione, this is you. There's an attached bathroom too." Sirius pointed. He put her suitcase on the big canopy bed. The room was decorated in a pink frilly manner.

   "Ron you're next door." Sirius explained. He pulled his suitcase into the next room which was mostly blue.

   "You'll be using the bathroom across the hall." Sirius pointed out. Ron and Hermione joined them back in the hall.

   "I'll make dinner, you three can catch up." Sirius said leaving the friends to stand in the hall.

   "This is my room down at the end." Harry pointed. They followed him to the room which had been decorated in foresty colors. His Firebolt hung up on the wall and an ornate perch stood in the corner where Hedwig slept. Harry sat back on his bed so Ron and Hermione made themselves comfortable too. 

   "I can't believe the World Cup is only in seven short days. The best night of my life is in seven short sweet days." Ron blurted. Harry laughed. He was excited too but Ron's enthusiasm still seemed to outweigh his own.

   "I'm excited to meet all the fantastic witches and wizards in attendance. You know, _all_ of the Ministry is going to be there." She said excitedly. Ron looked at her incredulously.

   "Hermione, it's a Quidditch match! You go for the game, not the people!" He shouted. Hermione rolled her eyes. Hedwig woke up and screeched.

   "Oh look, you woke the owl." Hermione scolded. Harry laughed again. He got up and opened the huge window so Hedwig could fly out. Then he closed it and sat back down.

   "How's life, Harry? What are you and Sirius up to?" Hermione asked.

   "Good, really good. Sirius is an Auror for the Ministry. He loves the job. It was hard at first, since he's been gone so long but he's adjusted to work well. He's dating a muggle right now. She owns the coffee shop down the street. Her name is Alma. She's pretty sweet. We've also been catching up on all the Wizarding World's news and sports since both of us were kind of isolated. The house already came with Kreacher, the house elf, who was foul but he's getting better now. It's been a bit lonely here by myself though." Harry explained. Life had been going pretty well for Harry and Sirius.

   "What about you guys?" He asked.  

   "Well, everyone's been well. Percy got a rubbish job at the Ministry, now he's all high and mighty. He's only an assistant. Fred and George have been working on these new joke products that are brilliant in my opinion, been experimenting all summer. They call 'em Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Mum's furious though. They didn't get as many O.W.L.s as she was hoping for. Then she found out about their Joke stuff and how they were planning to sell them at Hogwarts. That was a big fight. Oh, and the owl Sirius gave me, he's on his way right now. He's amazing. He's so big the only window he fits through is the one in the kitchen. He likes to talk to my mum too. She just loves him. Also Bill and Charlie are in town for the cup! They'll be going with us. They're really cool you'll like them." Ron blurted.

   "I've spent all summer reading up on Quidditch history. Britain hasn't hosted the world cup in thirty years! It'll be so cool to be a part of this historical match." She said excitedly. 

   "Oh shut it, Hermione!" Ron replied. They all laughed again.

   "Hey, earlier Sirius mentioned we would need new dress robes for school, any idea what that's about?" He asked. The others shook their heads. 

   "Bill and Charlie keep dropping hints that something out of the ordinary will happen this year but they won't say what it is. Probably has something to do with that." Ron suggested. Harry scratched his head in thought. A quiet knock on the door interrupted his thinking. Kreacher shuffled in the room liking a bit sour. He looked at each of them before speaking in his gravely tone.

   "Dinner is ready in the dining room, masters." He said with a bow. 

   "Thanks Kreacher, we'll be down in a minute." Harry responded. Kreacher shuffled out and disappeared, the way he often did which was very suddenly and without explanation. They all stood up and followed him out. Ron and Harry raced down the stairs while Hermione trailed behind admiring the house as she descended. They went to the dining room and sat down at the table with Sirius. It was covered in steaming dishes of delicious food. Sirius and Kreacher could whip up a good meal when they were getting along. The four of them feasted, joked and laughed all night. Harry was starting to feel the warm glow that being home left in his heart. He'd never have thought just a few short years ago that this would be his life now. 


	2. Quidditch World Cup

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jump to Monday, the day of the Quidditch World Cup.

   Harry woke with a start. A searing hot pain shot across his forehead. Voldemort must've been close by. He quickly sat up in bed and scanned the room. Voldemort was nowhere in sight. He was at home in his comfortable bed. He tried to remember his dream but the only thing he could remember was a cold high-pitched voice, one that he knew must belong to Voldemort. It had been a while since he had experienced any horrifying dreams to do with the Dark Wizard and this one had been particularly troubling. He looked around his dark room, making sure no ghoulish faces were hiding in the shadows. Once he was sure it was clear, he got out of bed and went down the hall to where he knew Sirius wouldn't be sleeping.

   Ever since his Godfather had been released from Azkaban something had haunted him, keeping him up at night. He didn't like to talk about it much but the memories he did share were horrific enough to keep _Harry_ up, staring out at the darkness of his room in fear. As a result, Sirius didn't sleep much. He explained that every time he closed his eyes he could feel the Dementor's presence. He had an art room down the hall from Harry's that he spent his restless nights in, creating masterpieces out of the pain he'd lived through. They were dark and creepy paintings but they were beautiful. 

   Harry knocked on the door of his Godfather's studio and walked in. Sirius was sitting in an armchair by the window, reading one of Harry's Schoolbooks from his third year. He looked up from his book and lowered his reading glasses. 

   "Harry! Couldn't sleep?" He asked looking at Harry with a bit of concern. Harry shook his head and sat in the armchair next to Sirius'. There were no clouds in night sky, giving the both of them a perfect view of the stars and moon.

   "I had a nightmare about Voldemort." He told him. Sirius furrowed his brow. Then he got up and went to his desk in the corner. He pulled out a quill, ink and a notepad. There was a small end table to Harry's right. He set the items on the table's wood top.

   "You should write it down. That way we can remember it and if it's something very serious, we can inform Dumbledore." He explained handing Harry both the pad and the quill. Harry did his best to write it down. He was starting to lose details already. He closed his eyes and tried hard to think. An old face swam to the forefront of his mind.

   "There was an old man... and he was eavesdropping. They were in a big mansion. Voldemort, Wormtail and another man were talking... About the Cup. They were saying something bad was going to happen at the Quidditch World Cup. They mentioned a woman too from the Ministry. They said she was dead. Then they killed the old man too." Harry explained as he wrote. He tried to remember what the man looked like but nothing significant came to mind. He remembered brown hair, a long flicking tongue like a snake, from someone else in the room. He wrote that down too. 

   "Well Harry, either it was just a dream or it was a prediction. I'll admit, this makes me a bit nervous to take you to the game tomorrow." Sirius responded honestly. Harry sighed. He had been so excited. Yet another chance ruined by his nemesis. The ghost wasn't even a man and he was still ruining Harry's life.

   "I'll warn Dumbledore but I know they won't cancel the cup. We'll just have to double up our security. I know how you kids are when there's any sort of trouble,  _right_ in the middle of things." He joked. Harry chuckled. He couldn't deny that his Godfather was right. Ever since Harry had found out he was a wizard, it seemed the magical world had it out for him, or maybe just one particular wizard had it out for him. Harry finished writing and looked out the window. The dream slipped from his mind, every detail except a cold high pitched laugh. He wondered if he'd ever be able to move on with his life or if he would always have nightmares like this. 

   "These dreams I'm having... do you think i'll always have them? Will I always have this connection with Voldemort?" He asked. Sirius bit his lip in thought. Harry got the sinking feeling that his question would not receive the answer he wanted. His godfather didn't sugarcoat things. He liked to treat Harry more like an adult then a 14 year old. It was something Harry appreciated as the Dursley's had not even treated him as human in the past years he'd lived with them.

   "Yes, and no. I don't have an exact answer for you Harry because you're situation is very unique. There is no one in the world like you who has this connection with a wizard like that. My opinion on the matter? I don't think they'll stop until Voldemort is dead. Unfortunately, you can't track and kill someone who's _supposed_ to be dead. Especially, if the man can't be killed in the way that a normal wizard can." Sirius said carefully. Harry paused to think about what those words meant. Sirius was right. For some reason, Voldemort was too powerful to be killed by the curse that was blasted back at him when Harry was just a baby. That curse had been cast by the powerful Wizard himself. Suddenly a horrible image flashed through Harry's mind of a pale, shriveled, human-like creature. He shuddered at the thought of what must've been Voldemort's new body.

   " He's not dead, but he's not alive either. He's in this weak shriveled state. I remember seeing it in my dream. He was awful." Harry said quietly. He wrote down the little details that had come back to him on the paper. Sirius looked troubled. 

   "If he's taken a physical state, then he knows he's safe." Sirius whispered. A quiet knock brought them out of their conversation with a start. Hermione was peeking through the door. 

   "Sorry, I wasn't trying to eavesdrop. Hedwig flew in my window and landed on my bed. I figured you'd want her in your room." She explained. Harry smiled. 

   "That's alright, I'll be right there." He responded. He looked back to Sirius as Hermione left. He wanted to talk more about what his Godfather had said but with Hermione waiting it seemed best to end their conversation there.

   "Thanks for the chat. I'll see you in the morning." He said getting up from his chair. Sirius held out an arm for a hug. Harry wrapped his arms around his godfather and squeezed. He had never been one for hugging as he wasn't shown any physical affection by the Dursley's. Yet, whenever Sirius asked for it, Harry found himself leaping to action without hesitation. He stood back up and started to leave.

   "Goodnight Harry, try to get some sleep!" He called as Harry walked out of the room. Hermione was waiting by her door in the hall so Harry quickly caught up to her. He looked into her room to see Hedwig perched on the edge of her bed returning his gaze with her golden-orange eyes. Harry pulled down the long sleeves of his night shirt that he had rolled up earlier. He held his arm up and whistled. The snowy owl ruffled her feathers indignantly before jumping into the air and taking flight. Hedwig wasn't much for being summoned, she liked to make her own entrance. She soared around the room before landing gracefully on Harry's arm. Her talons just barely grazed his skin as she latched on for support.

   "Goodnight, sleep well." Hermione said giving Hedwig an affection rub on her neck. Hedwig gave a little shriek of delight. 

   "Goodnight." He said starting down the hallway with his owl in tow. He opened his door and shook Hedwig off his arm. She flew to her perch with another angry squawk. Harry closed his door and climbed under his thick blankets. The Dursley's crossed his mind as he lay in the darkness trying to go to sleep. He wondered if they missed him or if they just missed having someone to yell at or if they were perfectly happy now that their nephew was gone. How strange it was that the people who had raised him up until age 12 now had no contact with him. Not that he wanted that. He could only imagine how awful it would be to invite the Dursley's over for a holiday. They would laugh and probably throw his invitation in the trash. Or worse, they'd show up and ridicule everyone, Harry included. The young wizard fell asleep with visions of pigs dressed in a similar fashion to his cousin.

   "Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Today's the day. Come on, it's Quidditch day get up!!" A loud voice bellowed, interrupting his cozy dreamland. Harry's eyes shot open as the words being shouted through the room caught up with his brain. Ron was dancing excitedly at the end of his bed, beating the blankets with his fists. He got up and followed Ron downstairs to the kitchen passing a bleary-eyed Kreacher on the way. The house elf was grumbling about the early risers this morning. Hermione was already at the table, dressed up and bright-eyed like she'd been that way for hours. No sign of sleepiness in her face, even though Hedwig had woken her only four hours before. A cup of coffee and a half eaten bagel sat in front of her. She was ignoring them for a book, as usual. Unusually, the book she was reading this morning was about Quidditch

   "Good morning! Bagels are waiting on top of the stove. Eat quickly and then get packed up. We have to get going soon if we want to make it to the Portkey on time." Sirius called out. Harry looked toward the Stove to see him spreading cream cheese on a bagel of his own. He and Ron rushed over and split the last of them between each other. Harry sat next to Hermione and leaned her book forward a little bit.

   " _Quidditch: The Basics??_ " Harry asked with a smirk. She snatched the book away.

   "I mean I get the general idea of the game. I just needed a more in depth understanding of it and the book wasn't expensive." She responded. Ron had broken into a fit of laughter. When he caught sight of her death glare his mouth closed almost immediately.

   "If you ever get confused, just let me know Hermione. I'd be happy to explain it to you." Sirius said patting her on the back. Her death glare turned to a small smile. Harry and Ron turned to babbling excitedly about the game, with a few interjections here and there from Hermione. When they had finished breakfast, they all ran upstairs to pack and get ready. A bustle of excitement was coming from their floor as they rushed around. Harry didn't think he had ever showered that fast. All three kids were packed and by the front door in under an hour. Sirius who had just finished putting his own pack in the car was surprised to see them all lined up when he came back inside.

   "Well, let's get going then, shall we?" He asked with a a chuckle. They raced outside to Sirius' car, bags crashing behind them. Sirius drove a black SUV type that he had gotten from the ministry for work. Harry got in front and shoved his backpack by his feet. Hermione and Ron slid in back. He waved goodbye to his house and to Kreacher who was looking out the window with bitter resentment. Sirius got in on the driver's side, started up the car and they were off. 

   "Luckily, since you three were so quick, we'll have an extra 20 minutes to get there. We should be there before the Diggory's even arrive." He explained. They all cheered. Harry had met the Diggory's a few times. Sirius had invited them over to the house for dinner every couple weeks to keep Harry from dying of boredom. The son, Cedric, was a Hufflepuff at Hogwarts and was a few years older. He and Harry could get to talking about Quidditch for hours if they wanted to. Sirius had even let Cedric borrow his broom so that he and Harry could play catch in a nearby field a couple times. His father worked in the Ministry and was particularly welcoming when Sirius returned, unlike some of his other coworkers. This led to a steady friendship that kept he and Harry from losing their minds in the giant house alone. The rest of their car ride slipped by almost in slow motion as they talked and played games, trying to keep the boredom at bay. They had been on a particularly difficult round of ISpy when Sirius finally pulled into a dirt parking lot.

   "Alright kids, it's going to be a bit of a hike. Luckily, we have that extra time so don't worry about making stops along the way if needed. It's got to be hidden so the muggles can't find it." He explained. They all got out of the car and waited as Sirius loaded his own, much bigger pack onto his back. Sirius helped Harry adjust the straps on his and then they were off. Harry was so full of energy that the pack felt weightless and so did he. He was so excited to finally be seeing his first professional Quidditch match. Ever since he had made the move to Sirius' house they had done nothing but catch up on Quidditch, news and politics. Harry had never had a chance to even form opinions on magical matters like these. He felt more and more like a wizard everyday that he stayed with his Godfather.

   The forest that they were hiking through was dense and beautiful. The light barely shone through the canopy of leaves, casting a greenish light on the tree trunks around them. They saw a few bunnies on their hike, as well as a herd of deer and even a skunk that sent Ron running into the woods for fear of being sprayed. Hermione spotted a few bowtruckles that Ron insisted were only stick bugs. About an hour into their hike Ron started to complain loudly about the amount of walking being done.

   "I know it has to hidden from muggles but how come we have to walk _so far?_ " He asked wiping a handkerchief across his forehead. He shoved it in his back pocket. Sirius turned in a full circle looked back up at the hill nearby and stopped.

   "We're almost there actually. The portkey is at the top of that hill." He explained pointing in that direction.Harry started to race up the hill.

   "Wait, wait, we have to wait for the Diggory's and the rest of Ron's family. I don't want them to miss it." He called. Harry turned around and started back down the hill. He sat down in the grass at the bottom and Sirius took a seat next to him. Hermione sat on his other side and opened her book. Ron sat down across from them and started to fiddle with the grass.

   "How long until they're here, you think?" Harry asked. Sirius looked at his watch and then at the sun. 

   "I'd say in the next ten minutes or so. They can't have been far behind us." He responded. Harry nodded. 

   "Oh, just to warn you kids, there have been a few threats of Death Eater attacks on the Cup so I arranged to have my old friend Kingsley accompany us to the game. He'll be staying in his own tent, in the site right next to ours so he can help me keep an eye on the three of you." Sirius said. Harry knew the only threats were the ones he had dreamed up but he was glad his Godfather was taking them seriously. 

   "Threats? How?" Hermione asked. He wondered if she had heard any of the conversation from last night.

   "Probably nothing to worry about. Every time the cup is held there are threats from some organization or another. The Ministry has a department dedicated to it." Sirius explained vaguely. Hermione nodded but Harry could tell she was still deep in thought. Just then voices started to carry from the trail they had just come down. A pair of ginger heads rounded  the bend in the path. Suddenly, the twins were in full sight racing towards them and laughing. Behind them another pair of boys, much older than the twins appeared. He assumed that they must be Bill and Charlie. Ginny was walking alongside her dad in the back laughing at whatever the Twins had just done.

   "Hello, hello, everyone!" Fred shouted.

   "Harry, Sirius, Hermione, nice to see you again." George chimed in. They got up and exchanged hugs and jokes, waiting for the rest to catch up. Bill was first to introduce himself.

   "Harry Potter, privilege to meet you. I'm Bill. I work for a wizarding bank in Egypt." He said. Harry raised his eyebrows. It was an impressive title for a man with a ponytail to be holding but Harry felt it gave him character.

   "Nice to meet you. That must be an interesting job." Harry remarked. They shook hands and Bill continued to introduce himself to Sirius and Hermione. Charlie wasn't far behind him. His hair was shorter but he had scars marking his arms and a couple on his cheeks.

   "Hi, Harry, I'm Charlie. I've heard so much about you from Ron. It's nice to finally meet you." He said. Harry shook his hand too. As he did he noticed a particularly bad bite mark on Charlie's thumb.

   "I work with Dragons. They're feisty, even the little baby that did this to my thumb." He explained holding a thumbs up. Harry stared in wonder.

   "That's so cool." He replied. Charlie flashed a smile and started to introduce himself to Sirius.

   "Hello Harry, how's summer treating you?" Arthur asked as he approached them. Harry smiled and hugged him.

   "Its been well Mr. Weasley, you?" Harry asked in response. 

   "Oh, a good one. Though these kids of mine have been driving me crazy. Sirius it's a good thing you took this one for the week because our house has been more than enough chaos." He joked patting Ron on the back.

   "You should've seen Mum's face when she caught Fred sneaking some of their joke products in his pack." Ginny chimed in. That caused another loud laugh through the group as Fred and George launched into the story. They were just about done when Cedric and his father rounded the corner. 

   "Ah, there they are! We were beginning to think you'd forgotten." Sirius bellowed from the back of their big group. They laughed and joined the group getting necessary introductions out of the way.

   "Forget the Quidditch cup?! I know you're joking. This one would have my head if he thought we wouldn't make it." He joked. Sirius' alarm sounded on his watch signaling that they had five minutes to get to the Portkey. 

   "Alright, everybody up the hill. Let's go, move it people." Ron shouted as he started to race Harry to the top. Soon all of them were sprinting up the hill, except the adults, and Hermione of course. When they reached the top, the teens were surprised to find nothing but rolling hills for miles. The only item in sight was a dirty, rotting boot. They all crowded around the boot waiting for the adults to tell them if this was indeed what a portkey looked like.

   "Dad, is this it? It's just a dirty old boot!" Ron yelled from the circle. Laughter could be heard from the group of adults who had just broken over the hill. They pushed their way into the teenagers circle.

   "This is the Portkey. In about a minute, this thing is gonna take off so I want everyone to hold on tightly to the boot. Don't let go and we should all make it safely. Oh and bend your knees!" Arthur explained to the kids. Everyone started to grab a piece of shoe, whatever they could get a hold of. Then they waited staring with wide-eyed wonder at the magic boot. Harry looked up and noticed that world around them had started to spin. Bright colors erupted from the boot and just as suddenly as their feet were taken off the ground, they were slammed back down. Harry fell backwards and rolled a couple times before crashing into Ron with a loud yell. A scream came from Ginny who fell right on top of them both, effectively creating a pile that most everyone proceeded to trip over until they were all pushing and shoving, trying to get back up. Cedric and his father stood to the side howling with laughter. He hadn't seen them land but it must have been twice as graceful as Harry's landing since they weren't on the ground with the rest of them. A big dark-skinned hand reached out and stopped in front of him, offering help up. Harry took it and looked up at the man's smiling face.

   "Hello Harry Potter. My name is Kingsley Shacklebolt." He said shaking his hand gently. His voice was deep, soothing. Harry was glad to hear this guy was basically his magical bodyguard. Harry shook his hand and thanked him. The man continued to help the other's up, introducing himself along the way. They said goodbye to the Diggory's who had their own camp site reserved a few rows away and started towards their own. People wandered through the sites, already starting up the festivities. A man in giant stilts walked around throwing little magic candies to kids below him. A fire breather, painted like a dragon, sat on a post and puffed a giant flame straight up in the air as they passed, causing Mr. Weasley to nearly jump out of his skin. From the back of the group Sirius let out a yell.

   "Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!!" 


End file.
